Uncovering The Truth
by FluffysGurl101
Summary: Relena loses her memory after being in a car crash! Now Heero becomes her helper, but what happens when Heero has to fight his feelings for her? And what's this about Relenas accident not being an accident but being on purpose?R&R PLEASE!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: The call for help  
  
Disclaimer: I-DO-NOT-OWN-GUNDAM-WING-AT-ALL.  
  
Authors Note: Hello peoples!!! This is my second fanfic! I absolutely adore Heero and Relena all though I sometimes wish it was me that was in Heero's arms.*tear* Anyways getting out of my daydream I hope you enjoy this story! And if you all have any ideas on where I can take this story it would be much appreciated! Later!!  
  
***********************  
  
*BRING* *BRING* *BRING*  
  
A chocolate-haired young man reached over next to him and picked up the ringing phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Heero! Thank God you've answered!" A frantic voice yelled on the other end.  
  
Heero sat up and rubbed his head, tiredly.  
  
"Duo! What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh man Heero It's Relena!" Duo continued.  
  
Heero shot his eyes open, now fully awake, when he heard Relenas name mixed in with Duos frantic voice.  
  
"Duo calm down! What happened to her?" Heero demanded.  
  
Duo's voice became softer. "Heero-she got in an accident. She's in the hospital."  
  
Worried beyond belief Heero jumped out of his bed and towards the closet.  
  
"Duo! I'll be there in less than 30 minutes!" Heero yelled loud enough for Duo to hear from the other end of the phone now lying on the floor, forgotten.  
  
In less then 5 minutes Heero was packed and in his car heading down the highway towards the hospital.  
  
****************************  
  
Heero zoomed down the highway, and cursed at every car that slowed him down. Then when he was nearing the hospital he so wanted to take out his gun and shoot down every stoplight that was red. The only thing that was going through his mind the whole time was Relena-and how?  
  
Heero had thought after returning home from watching out for Relena at B60A49 that she would be okay, getting back to the mansion. But no she had somehow gotten into an accident! How?! Heero had been so damn careful about protecting her! How?  
  
Heero had no choice but to slow down when he turned into the emergency area of the hospital. But as soon as he found a parking spot he was out of the car and running towards the entrance. Running up stairs, more stairs, waiting in an elevator Heero finally reached the floor where Relena was.  
  
Duo, Hilde, Zechs, Noin and many other close friends were standing in the waiting room; all either looking down at the floor, up at the ceiling, or heads in hands. None of them seemed to have noticed Heero standing there in the doorway, panting, and scared.  
  
"Where-is-she?" Heero panted out.  
  
Duo looked up along with the others, and shouted, "Heero! Thank goodness!"  
  
Heero ran up to Duo and grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close to his face. Duo could hear every pant that Heero took; he could see every small bead of sweat that dropped from his forehead.  
  
"Where-is-she?!" Heero demanded more fiercely.  
  
"In room 607," Duo said pointing behind him then he yelled. "Hey Heero you're not aloud in there!"  
  
Heero didn't hear Duo because he was already running towards room 607. Doctors and nurses looked at him shocked when he entered the room where Relena lay.  
  
"Young man you're not aloud in here. I'm sorry but you're going to have to leave." The doctor said trying to push him out of the room. But Heero just pushed right back.  
  
"Shut-up! I have to see her!" He shouted at them.  
  
Duo and the others came running down the hall, and they plied Heero off the doctor. Zechs stepped forward and said to the doctor, "This young man is aloud to see my sister Relena."  
  
The doctor nodded and stepped away from the door to allow Heero to enter. Heero turned towards Zechs and mouthed a single word to him. Zechs caught it and turned back to the doctor. "Alone please."  
  
The doctor nodded again with some hesitation. Heero walked in after the nurses had left and closed the door.  
  
Relena lay on the hospital bed surround by machines all beeping and blinking about this or that. God how Heero hated machines and he equally hated seeing Relena hooked up to them. He slowly walked over to Relena and pulled up a chair next to the bed. Her eyes were closed and her heartbeat was slow, but steady. Her beautiful light brown hair was spread out across the bed. Her face was covered in bandages and around her forehead was a long white bandage. Heero guessed that that was the thing that was keeping Relena unconscious.  
  
*Probably a deep cut* Heero thought to himself sadly.  
  
Taking Relenas soft hand into his Heero slowly stroked it. He looked down at the floor to stop what was coming. But it cam either way and Heero could not stop it. He looked back up tears for the first time in his eyes.  
  
"Relena-I'm so-sorry-I wasn't-there. Please-forgive-me." Heero whispered, letting the first tear fall from his eye. Followed slowly by the next, and Heero did nothing to stop the tears from falling. For the first time Heero had actually failed his true mission, to protect Relena.  
  
*********************************************  
  
There the first chapter! So what did you all think??? Come on tell me and don't be shy!!! Just clicked the little button at the bottom and speak you're mind!! Now I know the ending about Heero failing his mission is kind of lame but he did as far as I can tell. Anyways chapter coming up next!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Gone

Title: Uncovering the Truth  
  
Disclaimer: I will never own Gundam Wing-yes I know pathetic-but hey that's my life for you.  
  
Authors Note: Thank you all for returning to this sappy story! This chapter was intended to be long but I decided to cut it off somewhere, so yeah please read and review!! Please!!!!! Later!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Gone  
  
Duo walked down the hallway of the floor Relena was on. He slowly made his way to her room, and when he reached it put his hand on the doorknob. Opening the door Duo let a soft smile escape his lips. Heero sat in a chair pulled up to Relenas bed, his head resting next to her hand with his own covering it. Heero's' mouth formed a small O, and he was clearly asleep. Duo hated to do this but he had to, he walked up to Duo and Relena and gently shook Heero's shoulder. Heero jerked awake and quickly sat up.  
  
"Huh? Oh Duo it's you," Heero said yawning.  
  
"Yeah man you still awful you need some food." Duo said bringing his hands together as if he had just solved a puzzle.  
  
Heero nodded, "Yeah I guess I do need some food- but I don't want to leave Relena. What if she wakes up while I'm gone?"  
  
Duo smiled at Heero, "Buddy I'll stay and if she wakes up I'll come get you okay?"  
  
Heero sighed and shook his head, "How could this happen Duo? I was certain that nothing would hurt her on the way home from the shuttle launch, yesterday."  
  
Duo gripped Heero's shoulder harder, "There was nothing you could do Heero, it was an accident, nothing more nothing less. Okay?"  
  
Nodding again, Heero stood up, and Duo noticed that throughout their conversation he had still not let go of Relenas hand. Heero stared down at Relena wishing to whatever God was out there that he would bring Relena back to them. Heero finally let go of Relenas hand and he turned to Duo. Giving him one of his famous looks Duo backed up with his hands in a stance of surrender.  
  
"I'll make sure that nothing happens to her. I promise Heero, don't give me one of those looks."  
  
Heero blinked and the look disappeared. He started off towards the door and Duo called after him, "Everyone else is in the cafeteria okay?"  
  
Heero raised his hand above his head in acknowledgment to Duo's comment. Then he melted into the hallway leaving the door to close behind him. Duo turned back to Relena and sighted.  
  
"You had better not leave us Relena." He walked up to her bed and placed his hand over hers, "I know he doesn't show it Relena but Heero needs you- now more hen ever."  
  
************************************************************  
  
Heero slowly walked down the hallway, heading towards the elevator. When he got there a young woman and a small child stood next to him waiting for the elevator. The child's eyes were red and her face puffy and swollen. Tears still streamed down her face as she was in the arms of her mother. Heero caught a glimpse of the mother but she didn't have tears coming down her face. Heero wondered why and then answered himself. 'Maybe she is trying to act strong for her little girl'. Heero thought.  
  
Heero stepped out of the elevator and watched the little girl and the mother disappear into the crown heading for the exit. Turning in the other direction Heero started for the cafeteria. His thoughts once again wandered onto Relena. How? Seeing Relena lying on that hospital bed tubes, and machines surrounding her, Heero felt weak, like he couldn't do anything to help her this time. He felt like he was useless, worthless, and not needed. Deep inside Heero wanted to go out and find out who had done this to Relena, but then another part told him that it was an accident and that Relena needed him, incase she woke up from her coma. All Heero wanted to do was sit up in Relena's room, by her side and wait for her to wake up. The past few years since the Eve and Mariameia wars Heero had been guarding, and watching Relena from the shadows; though the Preventors did an excellent job in protecting Relena Heero still felt this forever duty to guard to her.  
  
At times Heero's heart would strangely skip a beat whenever he saw her from a rooftop a car or some other place. It was weird how when Duo called him a few nights ago about Relena and the accident, Heero wasn't happy that someone had finally succeeded in injuring Relena; he was actually frightened for Relena's safety. When he finally got to the hospital and saw Relena his heart broke, Heero didn't know what to do and that's why he felt so helpless and pathetic.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Heero entered the cafeteria and spotted Zechs and the others. Making his way over to them Quatre stood up.  
  
"Heero, Duo made you come down huh?" He asked putting on a fake smile.  
  
Heero nodded, "Yeah he's staying with Relena." Collapsing in a chair Heero shook his head. "I need something hot-."  
  
Quatre nodded and said, "I'll go get you something."  
  
"Thanks, Quatre." Heero said. He looked up at the others and asked, "So what have you all been doing?"  
  
"Sitting and waiting that's about it." Zechs said leaning back in his chair.  
  
Noin placed a hand on his shoulder, and rubbed it. "Yeah none of us can really believe that this is happening, honestly."  
  
Trowa sighed, "I can't, neither can Quatre."  
  
Heero nodded sadly, "I understand, because I don't want to believe it at all."  
  
"Here Heero some hot soup." Quatre said returning and placing a bowl of vegetable soup in front of him.  
  
"Thanks Quatre." Heero said looking down at his food. At first Heero felt nausea when he looked at the soup, but then his stomach took control and he began to eat.  
  
No one talked while Hero ate, but everyone jumped when the door to the cafeteria banged open and a flushed Duo burst through it.  
  
"Heero! Zechs! She's waking up!! Hurry the doctors are already up there!" He shouted across the large room. Heero and Zechs flew out of their seats and ran so fast across the room they were almost flying. Not waiting for the others, Heero zoomed ahead and ran the steps three at a time. He reached Relena's room and he flew open the door. Doctors and nurses surrounded Relena's bed. They looked at Heero weird when he made his grand entrance.  
  
"Doc?" Heero whispered.  
  
One of the Doctors turned and motioned for the others to move so Heero could see Relena. Just then the others arrived and they looked over the situation. Heero slowly walked up to Relena and saw those blue eyes for the first time in so long.  
  
"Relena your okay?" He whispered.  
  
Suddenly those once warm blue yes turned into pools of confusion and doubt. Relena was staring at Heero confused like a child would do a stranger.  
  
"Who are you?" Relena asked her eyes questioning.  
  
That was it Heero was now a stranger, to Relena.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Authors Note: Thank you for reviewing this story!!!!!!!!!! I can totally relate to this story!!! Personal thing. Anyways please review!!!! I beg you! I will try and update this story as soon as I can! Later peoples!! 


	3. Chapter 3: Lost

Title: Uncovering the Truth  
  
Disclaimer: "Will I ever own Gundam Wing?" The author asks herself. And the Author replies, "No I don't think you will." So there I said it, I will never own Gundam Wing, which really sucks.  
  
Authors Note: Thank you for reviewing my wonderful story!!! And please if you can pass this story on to some of your friends because I know this story will get big if it's given the chance!!! Thank you, now for Chapter 3.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Lost  
  
Heero felt like his whole world was collapsing down onto him. How could Relena not remember him? After all the times he had tried to kill her, the many times he had saved her life? Was it possible that she couldn't remember a thing? No, Heero wouldn't believe it he couldn't. Not Relena-no this couldn't be happening.  
  
"Relena, it's me Heero." He begged.  
  
"Who?" Relena asked again.  
  
Behind Heero, Noin let out a small sob and Zechs wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her. After all Relena and Noin had gotten to be better friends over the past few years and here she was, not remembering a single thing. Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre watched in shock at the scene in front of them. Duo came up beside Heero and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Relena, you sure you don't remember Heero?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know a Heero." Relena said plainly.  
  
Heero backed up in shock. Why did she have to keep saying it? Why was she lying? She had to know him! She had to!  
  
Duo decided to take this very calmly. "Relena do you remember anybody in this room at all?"  
  
Relena scanned the room, her eyes searching the different faces. When her eyes fell upon Noin crying on Zechs shoulder a faint spark of hope appeared in them. She pointed with her uninjured arm at Noin. "Her. I remember her."  
  
Noin looked up and met Relena's eyes. "You do Relena? You remember me?"  
  
Relena slowly nodded, "I think so-your name is Noin right?"  
  
Noin nodded, and a smile formed on her lips, "Yes Relena it's me Noin. Oh thank God you remember me!"  
  
She ran to Relena and gently hugged her. Relena one handed her back. "At least I remember someone." She whispered.  
  
Noin stepped back and asked, "What else do you remember Relena?"  
  
Relena shook her head, "Nothing else. That's it, only you. What happened to me Noin?"  
  
Noin looked away trying to hide her tears. "You were in an accident. A car accident, and you've lost some memory, actually quite a bit of it. I'm sorry Relena."  
  
Relena looked away from Noin's face and all of her tears for something Relena didn't understand. "When did this happen?"  
  
Duo stepped forward and whispered to Relena, "A few days ago Relena, we are really sorry we couldn't stop it."  
  
Relena once again shook her head, "Don't talk to me. I don't even know who you are."  
  
Duo moved away hurt, and Noin tried to dry her tears. "Relena, that's Duo Maxwell. You don't even know him?"  
  
"No who are these people Noin?"  
  
Noin pointed at each of the Gundam Pilots, "That's Duo Maxwell and next to him is Quatre Rabara Winner, and to his left is Wufei Chang, to Quatres right is Towa Barton. Over thee is my husband Zechs Merquise, your brother." She stopped when her finger landed on Heero, hesitating she said slowly, "And that young man is Heero Yuy."  
  
Relena studied each one as Noin called out their names, racking her brain to try and remember but nothing came to mind. It was like a large tall wall surrounded Relena, blocking her memory from remembering any of these faces. She suddenly felt so helpless and lost that tears were beginning to form in her eyes. She couldn't stop them they kept coming.  
  
Noin noticed Relena's tears and she embraced her in her arms, "Ssh-don't cry Relena, I'm here to help you I promise."  
  
Relena nodded sadly and buried her head in Noin's shoulder. The doctor stepped forward and said, "I think it's best if you all just step outside and wait until Miss. Relena here gets a few things straightened out okay?"  
  
The others nodded and turned towards the door, when Duo suddenly cried out, "Hey where's Heero?"  
  
Noin looked up and noticed that Heero was gone. "That's weird he was right there a moment before."  
  
"I know do you think he took off?" Duo asked concerned.  
  
Trowa shook his head, "No not Heero he's around somewhere. Probably just went to take a walk. He'll be back."  
  
Duo nodded, "Right, he'll be back he has too, Relena still needs him."  
  
Relena lifted her head, "I don't need anyone I don't know."  
  
Noin sighed, "Heero has every reason not to return now."  
  
Zechs looked at Noin and asked curious, "What do you mean Noin?"  
  
"Well I thought Heero's whole mission in life is to kill Relena, right?" Noin asked thinking. "Then now that Relena doesn't even remember that promise let alone him-what's the point in staying?"  
  
Duo looked away from everyone and down at the floor, "Your right. Why would he stay?"  
  
"But that's not Heero-to him that would be failing his mission and Heero never accepts a failing mission." Trowa replied strongly. "He'll be back I know it-he just needs some time to think, that's all."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Authors Note: Don't you all love me?!?!?! Thank you for reviewing!!!!! I love you all! If you would like to be on my emailing list so that you know when the next chapter is out please tell me so that I can put you on! And if your not signed on leave your email address with the review and I'll add you to my list! Kay? Okay! Chapter 4 should be up by early next week! I am on a roll! Later peps! 


	4. Chapter 4: Thoughts

Title: Uncovering the Truth  
  
Disclaimer: Okay let's get one thing straight-if I owned Gundam Wing would I honestly be sitting her eon my lazy butt, writing this sappy fics? No I don't think so! So leave me alone and stop suing me---because I'm poor!  
  
Authors Note: Thank you for all the pretty reviews! I love you all too! So here is Chapter 4, just for you all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Chapter 4: Thoughts  
  
Heero walked out of the hospital and into the sunshine. The sun felt hot on his back but at the same time it felt good. To be out of the cold hospital, Heero gladly invited the sun. He needed to clear his thoughts. Too much had happened for him to handle. When Relena looked at him, her eyes they were so blank and empty Heero could get lost in them. After awhile Heero couldn't take it anymore, so he left the room and the hospital.  
  
How could Relena not remember him? Why? Why? Why!! This damn word was driving him crazy! It was a word that Heero had learned that could never be answered. Because there were just to many answers for it, and none of them would ever be right! So Heero had no choice but to ask himself why. Why had she gotten into the accident? Why had he not been there to protect her? Why had she had to be injured so badly? Why could she not remember him at all? Why had he had to brake down right there in front of Relena and the others? Why could he not face her? It was driving crazy to the point where he wanted to scream.  
  
Heero looked up from the ground and widened his eyes in surprise. He had walked all the way to the beach where Heero had first seen Relena. Where he had tried to hide his face from Relena, stolen an ambulance and disappeared. Heero shook his head at the thought. That memory seemed centuries ago. He had been such a different person back then, so cold and empty. Heero sat down on the sand in front of the tide and sighed. So many memories clouded his mind, Heero felt like they were turning his brain into liquid.  
  
Slowly Heero felt himself drifting off into sleep. Lying down on the sand, Heero closed his eyes and let sleep take him away.  
  
*Heero's Dream*  
  
Heero opened his eyes and found himself in a limo. Two men in black suits and black sunglasses sat next to him and in front of him. He looked out a window as if he had to, and saw that he was driving on a highway in a colony by the looks of it. Trees and buildings zoomed past him in a haze. Then suddenly Heero heard a yell from the front of the limo. In reflex Heero spun his head around at the driver. He was looking to the side and Heero followed his gaze. A large black truck was coming at full speed straight at them. The driver of the limo jerked the wheel to the right, while Heero felt two large hands push him down to the ground away from the left side of the limo.  
  
Then everything seemed to slow down. Heero heard and saw everything slowly. He could see the black truck barreling towards them at full speed, moving closer with every second. The driver! He could see the driver! Then everything speed up just as he saw the driver. The horrible sound of metal and plastic crunching together, and the squealing of the tires, as they were bended in different angles from the impact. Then Heero screamed-but it wasn't his voce. It sounded so familiar though, a voice so innocent---a women's voice. Then everything went black.  
  
*End of Heero's Dream*  
  
"Relena!"  
  
Heero shot up onto his elbows; his breathing coming in short gasps, and his heartbeat racing inside of him like a drum being beat on. Then he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Heero jerked away from the touch.  
  
"Chill buddy, it's me, Duo." Duo said calmly.  
  
Heero took a few deep breaths to try and slow his heartbeat. "Hey you almost surprised me." (He doesn't get very scared remember?)  
  
Duo laughed shakily. "Yeah well I thought you might be here. And why did you scream Relena's name just now?"  
  
Heero shook his head, "Don't worry about that okay? But how did you know I'd be here?" He gazed out to the ocean wondering about his dream but he pushed it aside deciding to think on it later.  
  
Duo smiled and followed Heero's gaze out at the ocean. "Well isn't this where you first met her?"  
  
Heero once again wondered how Duo knew so much about everything all of a sudden, but then pushed away to ask later.. again. He nodded, "Yeah it is, but she doesn't remember it at all."  
  
"Yes she does." Duo said quietly.  
  
"What?" Heero whipped around to look at Duo surprised by what he had said.  
  
"She will always have the memories Heero they never go away. It's just that there seems to be a wall blocking them from being remembered. Give it time and that wall will eventually come down." Duo said.  
  
Heero turned back to the ocean and thought about what Duo said. Hopefully Relena would remember him and all the memories they have shared. Maybe they weren't great memories but they were still memories that seemed a lot to Relena at one time. Then a thought struck him and brought him back down to the terror of real life. What if Relena never regained her memories?  
  
"Duo what if she never regains her memories?" He asked slowly.  
  
Duo leaned back next to Heero and turned his head to look at him. "True but you know what Heero, you got to believe. It's taken me quite awhile to understand that you have to believe. Believe in miracles and what they bring, good and bad." He sat back up and rested his arms on his knees. "This peace is truly a miracle created by Relena. So personally I think she deserves a miracle. Because she's saved countless lives, people that are alive and people that have yet to be born into this world."  
  
Heero nodded and silently prayed to whatever God was listening for a miracle. Duo picked up a small rock and flung it into the ocean. It skipped a few then fell into the deep sea.  
  
"The docs say it's a good chance now that Relena's alive that she'll make it. With help she may be able to regain her memories faster then waiting for them to just return." Duo told Heero.  
  
Heero nodded again, and watched silently as the sun started to set in a blaze of colors. Orange, red, yellow, pink and red all mixed together to form a once in a lifetime picture, for sunsets are not all the same.  
  
"Yep sunsets sure are beautiful don't you think?" Duo asked seeming to know exactly what was on his best friends mind.  
  
Heero noted that he was almost whispering as if he didn't want to ruin this fragile peace of life. He sighed, "Yeah it is-you know Duo I never had the time to look at a sunset before, always so busy in a mission and what not."  
  
"If it wasn't for Relena we might never had seen a single sunset, we all took things for granted back then. I regret it so badly, what I did. If I could take it back I would." Duo said.  
  
Heero sat up and continued to watch the sun ever so slowly fall beneath the horizon. "I wouldn't as many lives as I took I also saved. But hey that's war you can't have a war without having casualties. That hurts and I'm glad Relena changed it."  
  
"She needs us Heero-more then anything she needs us." Duo said more as a statement then a thought. "You ready for another mission Heero it's been awhile and I'm a little rusty, but I'll do it."  
  
"Hummm, sure why not Duo gives me something to do." Heero said smiling. Duo playfully punched Heero on his shoulder and said, "Man you sure have changed Heero."  
  
Heero shrugged, "I guess it's because I'm more human then I've ever been."  
  
Duo nodded, "So very true. Think it's time to go back, everything cleared up for now?"  
  
"Yeah lets go back." Heero said.  
  
They stood up and started for the car Duo had come in. Duo climbed into the driver and Heero into the passenger. Heero laid his head back against the seat and closed his eyes as Duo drove back to the hospital. When they reached it Duo said to Heero that the doctors wanted to talk to them about something, and they headed towards a room where they could talk privately.  
  
Duo and Heero entered and looked around. Everyone else was there including Noin along with Relenas doctors. Heero looked up at Noin and was about to ask how Relena was when she looked away and sat next to Zechs. She didn't meet his eyes the rest of the meeting.  
  
"So doc how is she?" Duo got right to the point.  
  
"Well she is going to live." The doctor said, and he pulled down a screen and turned off the lights in the room. He pushed a button on a projector. An image showed up of a brain in different colors. "As you can see this is Relenas brain at the moment."  
  
Heero thought quietly to himself, as he was sure the other former pilots were doing. *Dang her brain is way different then mine, less activity*.  
  
"The parts of red are where she has activity going on in that part of her brain. The black areas are where she has no activity at all." The doctor explained, "In the right side of her brain she has little activity in the part that controls recognizing faces. Yes there is red in there but mostly black. That's why she can remember Mrs. Merquise the most among all of you."  
  
He pointed to Noin, but she was scanning the picture of Relenas brain with clouded eyes. Heero tried to read her eyes but could not find anything. Zechs was holding Noin's hand' his face down and looking at the table.  
  
"Who did this?" Trowa asked.  
  
Heero looked up at his friend. He hadn't said a word since the meeting began.  
  
"What?" Duo asked curious.  
  
"I mean who hit Relena?" Trowa asked again.  
  
"Um, I do believe it was a young man in a black Ford 250. Why?" The doctor said flipping through his charts.  
  
Heero was suddenly interested in their conversation. *My dream* Heero thought wondering.  
  
"Is he here?" Trowa questioned.  
  
"Yes I believe he is here, in the ER though."  
  
Trowa nodded and stole a glance at Heero. He was sending him a message through his eyes. Heero got it and gave Trowa a quick nod. Together they stood up.  
  
Zechs and the others looked up at the two and Duo asked, "Where you two going?"  
  
Heero started for the door Trowa following. "Out. You all just stay here we won't be long."  
  
"Okay" Duo said unsteadily.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Outside Heero closed the door and turned to Trowa. "Well?"  
  
Trowa shook his head. "I'm not all that sure Heero. It just doesn't add up, all the facts."  
  
Heero was curious as to what Trowa was getting at. "And?"  
  
"It's just a feeling but do you even know how the accident happened?" Trowa asked.  
  
"No not all of it. Care to fill me in?"  
  
"Yeah, supposedly Relena was driving down the highway in her limo and this black truck lost control and swerved across the lanes into Relena's limo. The driver tried to turn, witness said but it was to late." Trowa explained.  
  
Heero thought hard to try and remember his dream. He saw the black truck, and could recall Relena's horrible scream. That's when he realized that he had seen what Relena had seen during the accident! But how? How could he see what she had gone through?  
  
"Trowa." Heero said slowly, "Do you know who was in the car with her?"  
  
"I think it was her, the driver, and two bodyguards, why?" Trowa replied.  
  
That was it! Heero had to see the man that had hit Relena. He started towards the front desk not even waiting for Trowa to follow.  
  
"Hey!" Trowa yelled after him. He ran and caught up with Heero, "What's up Heero you look freaked and mad at the same time."  
  
"Excuse me miss, could you point me to the ER?" Heero asked. Relena had been moved to a different level once she had awoken form her coma.  
  
"Um yes sir ER is to your right and down the hall." The nurse said pointing behind Heero and Trowa.  
  
"Thank you." Heero said politely then he took off running for the ER.  
  
He had to find out! Heero had to find out what was going on. How? That was his second annoying question for the day. If the man in the ER was the same man Heero had seen in his dream then it was true. He had some how seen what Relena had seen.  
  
Heero stepped through the doors of the ER and up to the head nurse at their station. Trowa appeared a second later beside him. "Miss where is the guy that hit Miss Relena Darlian about 4 days ago?"  
  
The nurse looked through her charts on the desk and then said, "Umm, that young man died about a few hours ago. I'm sorry, did you know him?"  
  
Heero stepped back and said, "Yes I did thank you for telling me."  
  
"Your welcome. Yes Mr. Rogers died suddenly of a heart attack during his coma. Very strange and it hurt a family member who just left visiting him, that he should die about an hour later. It was odd but you can't stop death from happening." The nurse said looking back at her papers.  
  
Heero nodded and turned around back around. Trowa and him started for the door when Heero spoke. "Sounds weird doesn't it Trowa?"  
  
"Yeah just a tad." Trowa answered.  
  
"A family member comes in and visits, then less then an hour later Mr. Rogers dies from a heart attack during a coma. Very unlikely especially when they said he was young." Heero told him stopping at the ER exit door.  
  
"What do you think Heero?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Personally I think someone's out to kill Relena. So they sent Mr. Rogers to do it and run her off the road thus killing her. But she got stuck into a coma; still she might die so they left him alone. While Mr. Rogers is in critical condition Relena wakes. Fearful that Mr. Rogers might spill, the head boss sends in another guy to silence Mr. Rogers before we can get a word out of him." Heero explained.  
  
Trowa was impressed, Heero had really thought this through. He was still stuck on the family member. "So?" He questioned further, scared of what the answer might be.  
  
"So, Relena is in more danger now that she's awake; she's become a blind target." Heero said opening the doors and stepping through.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Note: There's chapter 4!!!! It's getting good isn't it? Please review and such.. No flames unless their ideas! Later guys!  
  
P.S.: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
